


Lời hứa cuối

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, POV, so basically it's Arthur's POV in Diamonds of the Day 2 lmao
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anh đang chết. Chúa ơi. Anh sẽ chết. Sắp chết.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lời hứa cuối

**Author's Note:**

> Kỉ niệm hai năm thành lập page ayyyyy.

Anh biết rằng cậu ấy sẽ không chỉ được nghỉ mỗi hai ngày thôi đâu. Anh biết mà, bởi vì lúc anh nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy, Arthur cảm thấy như thể trong tim anh có một điều gì đó vỡ òa, cảm giác trống rỗng nhanh chóng choán chỗ cho đau đớn, và anh lặng người trên lưng ngựa, quyết định không hé môi nói thêm câu nào nữa, chăm chú nhớ kĩ nụ cười ấy của cậu, nhớ rằng cậu ấy đang cười cho ai. 

Arthur biết anh sẽ không thể nhìn lại nụ cười của Merlin thêm một lần nào nữa đâu. 

= = = = = 

Lời vua cha từ những ngày xưa giờ cứ vẳng vọng trong tâm trí anh, cái cách những tế bào thù hận len lỏi trong câu chữ, âm giọng Uther rung lên trong một ngữ điệu của sự căm ghét tột cùng mỗi khi ngài nhắc tới phép thuật. Nó đã lấy đi Ygraine của ngài và mẫu hậu của anh, thế nhưng mà, Arthur thầm nghĩ, tới giờ anh mới hiểu được chính sự căm ghét phép thuật của đức vua mới là thứ vắt kiệt cuộc đời ngài và biến dạng đức vua nhân từ thành một kẻ tàn bạo cứng nhắc. Anh tiếc nuối thay cho vua cha, trong lòng mong ước rằng hoàng hậu của anh sẽ đưa ra những quyết định sáng suốt để xoa dịu những nỗi đau mất mát cho vương quốc – sau cùng, Gwen cũng đã là một nạn nhân của lòng thù hận ấy mà thôi. 

Anh chăm chú nhìn người hầu cận trước mặt – ôi không không, Arthur cố gắng chỉnh lại danh xưng của cậu ấy, nhưng anh vẫn còn bối rối quá đỗi vì không biết rốt cuộc anh nên gọi cậu ấy như thế nào mới xứng đáng đây? 

“Tôi sinh ra để làm tôi tớ của ngài, và tôi hài lòng về điều đó.” 

Cậu ấy đã nói như vậy. Nhưng anh thấy như thế thật không phải, bởi vì cậu quyền năng hơn thế, và bởi sự nhận thức mới mẻ rằng anh đã có thể chết hơn ngàn lần trong quá khứ nếu như cậu không ra tay cứu rỗi anh. Còn hơn cả một vị cứu tinh, Arthur luôn biết như vậy, kể cả trước khi anh biết thân phận thực của cậu cùng điều mà cậu tin tưởng rằng ấy là sứ mạng của cuộc đời cậu, chàng trai này to lớn hơn hẳn so với những gì họ vẫn nghĩ. Vĩ đại hơn rất nhiều. 

“Ta không muốn em thay đổi”, Arthur cẩn thận cân nhắc từng con chữ trong cái đầu đang rỗng tuếch của anh, cố sao cho ý muốn của anh được truyền tải mượt mà nhất có thể.

“Ta muốn em hãy cứ mãi là em.” 

Tay cậu run lên. Arthur muốn trấn an cậu, muốn làm một điều gì đó để phá tan sự u ám đang bao trùm họ, cũng như anh muốn xóa đi cái nhìn mênh mông trong đáy mắt xanh đối diện, nỗi buồn của cậu khiến anh cảm thấy có lỗi và ý nghĩ rằng sẽ không còn ai làm cho cậu ấy cười nữa khiến anh như chết ngạt trong những đợt sóng mặc cảm đang trào dâng trong lòng. 

Anh đang chết. Chúa ơi. Anh sẽ chết. Sắp chết. 

Guinevere có thể vượt qua được nỗi buồn đau, nhưng chàng trai này, chàng trai đã luôn lặng lẽ theo anh suốt hơn mười năm này, anh không an tâm, anh không thể nào bắt bản thân tin được vào một tia hy vọng lẻ loi rằng cậu ấy sẽ vượt qua được nỗi mất mát, như anh thực sự tin rằng mất anh sẽ là một nỗi mất mát to lớn đối với cậu ấy. 

Bởi vì nếu cậu ấy là người đang ở trong tình trạng của anh như hiện tại, Arthur chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ không thể nào vượt qua được đâu. 

= = = = =

Morgana. 

Cảm xúc bứ nghẹn trong cổ họng không thể thoát ra, trong khi khuôn mặt anh vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ bình thản như thế.

Morgana. Người chị gái tội nghiệp bị căm ghét làm lu mờ ý chí, người đã âm mưu sát hại anh để chiếm đoạt ngôi báu không biết bao nhiêu lần. Ôi công nương Morgana xinh đẹp bậc nhất Camelot giờ chỉ còn là một xác thân tiều tụy, nọc độc hận thù ăn mòn nàng với đôi mắt xanh rực lên tia man dại của giống hổ mang đã từng làm biết bao người mê đắm.

Anh nhìn cậu ấy đâm xuyên thanh Excalibur qua thân hình của nữ tế tư cuối cùng, hơi thở hấp hối bất ngờ của Morgana biến thành sợi dây thòng lọng xiết chặt trái tim anh. Nàng mãi là công nương của Arthur, và anh vẫn luôn là nhà vô địch của Morgana. Chắc chắn. 

Thần Chết đang kề cận khi cậu ấy hạ thân thể của Morgana nhẹ nhàng xuống nền đất lạnh, cậu ấy và nàng từng có một quá khứ với nhau, và Arthur nhìn cậu tiến về phía anh, hối hả, nhanh chóng vực anh dậy và nửa như dìu, nửa như kéo lê anh về phía khoảng không phía trước. 

Không kịp rồi, Arthur trộm nghĩ, hơi thở chết chóc của Tử thần phả vào mặt anh lạnh lẽo, cậu ấy đổ sụm xuống bởi sức nặng trì xuống bất chợp của Arthur, anh không thể giữ sức đỡ hộ cậu ấy nữa. 

“Giữ lấy tôi, chỉ cần giữ lấy tôi thôi.” 

Lồng ngực của cậu run lên đằng sau anh, mặc cho lớp giáp trên mình, anh vẫn cảm nhận được cậu ấy run rẩy không kiểm soát nổi khi cậu ấy cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng anh không được phép nói lời tạm biệt đâu, Arthur chỉ cười và cố vươn lên để ngắm nhìn gương mặt cậu cho thật kĩ.

“Những điều em làm, giờ tôi đã biết.” 

Arthur cảm nhận được sự tuyệt vọng trong vòng tay của cậu đã truyền sang tới cả anh rồi. 

“Vì tôi, vì Camelot, và vì vương quốc em đã giúp tôi dựng nên.” 

Cậu ấy không cho phép anh nói từ biệt, vậy nên anh sẽ không nói lời tạm biệt. Vô thức, anh mấp máy môi, cầu mong cậu ấy sẽ nhận ra. 

“Tôi muốn nói với em, một điều tôi chưa từng nói bao giờ,” 

Anh nghĩ cậu ấy đã nhận ra rồi, bởi sự bấu víu đã thay đổi từ tuyệt vọng thành níu kéo. Phải, anh cũng ước họ đã níu kéo được toàn bộ những gì đã qua, biết đâu, biết đâu đó, những người đã ra đi sẽ có một kết cục tốt đẹp hơn và anh cùng cậu sẽ không phải xa lìa như thế này. 

“Cám ơn em.” 

Arthur muốn níu cậu xuống với một nụ hôn mà cậu xứng đáng, nhưng ý thức bất chợt rời bỏ anh khi Cái Chết đang nguyền rủa chộp lấy Arthur và đưa anh đi, anh vẫn láng máng nghe thấy giọng cậu gọi anh dịu dàng trong một sự ngỡ ngàng và rằng cậu tin tưởng đây chỉ là một trò đùa, họ vẫn còn thời gian, “ở lại với tôi nào”, anh nghe cậu thì thầm, rồi tiếng thì thầm tắc nghẹn thành giọng thổn thức, cậu vỡ òa với khóc thương khiến anh muốn quay trở lại ngay tức khắc, nhưng Cái Chết níu giữ anh lại và những giọng nói thầm thì của chúng xào xạc bảo với anh rằng không phải bây giờ, nhưng rồi anh sẽ quay lại, Arthur ra đi với sự nặng trĩu bởi vì anh đã bỏ cậu ấy lại, biết bao giờ anh mới có thể gặp lại cậu ấy nữa. 

“Tôi sẽ tìm em. Tôi hứa rằng tôi sẽ quay lại tìm em. Đợi tôi. Xin hãy đợi tôi.” 

Một âm giọng dịu dàng đảm bảo với anh rằng cậu ấy sẽ đợi, và Arthur bước đi với một niềm tin sắt đá rằng cậu ấy sẽ đợi anh, anh sẽ trở lại và cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ rơi anh. 

Merlin chờ đợi anh, thoắt cái đã nghìn năm.


End file.
